Metalmanager and the Shooting Star
Metalmanager and the Shooting Star is a story written by Metalmanager. It is fiction, although made to appear real. Chapter 1: Sunset Sky My story..starts with a sunset sky. This sky plays a big part in this story, more than any other characters. It'll be appearing now and then. Here goes the story. It starts with the aforementioned sunset sky. Metalmanager, one day, was taking a stroll outside. He thought to himself he has no action anymore, and that he wanted to go around the world. He pondered about it and ended up sitting on a small hill, a lump even. Staring at the sunset sky. "Is this really my life?" "Is this really all I have to show for it?" A shooting star passes by, while a couple other ones follow. "Look at that. 6 billion people to give luck to. Do you ever give good luck to me?" he said once again, staring at the unstationary beams of light. One of the shooting stars began to grow larger, or come closer to the ground. "What the.." exclaimed Metal, now standing and staring. He couldn't keep his eyes off of this star as is slowly continued to travel through clouds until finally reaching the ground. After making a large puff of smoke and a star shaped hole in the ground, Metalmanager went to investigate. "I said good luck, not the star itself." he said, pointing at the sky with anger. Chapter 2: Gary the Gadget Guy He waddled back inside his igloo, sat down and began to phone Gary. He knew he'd have a reason for this phenomenon, or at least to confirm it as non-serious. "Hello?" he asked, sounding frightened. "Hello! What is it, Metalmanager?" asked Gary, now concered. "There's a shoo-, something outsi- there's something you need to see. Get over here." said a baffled Metalmanager. After about 13 minutes, Gary appeared knocking at the door, being followed by several photograph-taking penguins, who seem to be annoying Gary. Metalmanager quickly waddled to the door to see Gary burst in abrubtly, shutting the door on the camera-penguins' beaks. "Okay...I'm here" said Gary, panting. "Okay, follow me outside." replied Metal. "Oh dear. I'm afraid I'll need a sit down first." said a tired Gary. "No, really, you won't believe this!" said Metalmanager, who proceeded to grab Gary and run to the door. After getting past many penguins, desperate to meet the brainy penguin, Metalmanager returned to the hill, underneath a now dim and light-indigo coloured sky. "So you can see what I meant." said Metalmanager, pointing at the hole. "But...where does it end?" asked Gary. "I'm not sure. We'll need to start digging." replied Metal. Chapter 3: Super Laser 3000 "No no, no need. I have something right here." said Gary, who quickly pressed a red button, placed on a small box with an anntenna on the end. Then, suddenly, a very large, dangerous looking weapon drove in, slowly with squeeking wheels. "What is....I'm not even gonna bother asking..." asked a confused and shocked Metalmanager, staring at the odd invention. "It's my Super Laser 3000!" replied an excited Gary. "So, how's it gonna help us?" asked Metal. "Oh, it's fairly simple. I just press this again *presses button* and it fires a very large laser that'll make a hole big enough to find the culprit of this hole!" replied Gary, as the laser shot a large, blue laser out of the front, creating an even bigger hole. "But uh, what do you mean by culprit? A shooting star shot down and went through this hole! Thus, creating said hole!" explained Metalmanager. "Well, I'm afraid that'd be highly impossible. Probably the summer air. In fact it could be the radiation of the laser. Are you okay? How many..flippers......am I holding up?" asked a now concered Gary. "You're holding up four and I definetly saw a shooting star, shoot down here and make this hole! Or what this hole used to be." replied Metalmanager. "Well, looks like we'll need our best penguins on the case. Probably Herbert up to something again." said a hasty Gary, waddling off, taking out a folder and lifting his glasses to write "NEW MISSION" on a coffee ring-stained piece of lined paper. Chapter 4: Digging "Wait! I just wanna know how to get closer to this shooting star, can I borrow your laser?" asked Metalmanager. Gary didn't notice, and kept walking on. Metalmanager knew this wasn't normal. He waddled over to the giant hole, crouched down and pondered. He decided to keep digging, no matter how long it took. He dug and dug with his shovel, until he finally hit something. "A rock?!" he exclaimed. "There's a rock in the way of finding out what happened?". Metal sat down sadly, and thought to himself if any of this would've happened if he hadn't gone outside. Then it came to him. "If the shooting star got this far, what's to stop it goig through the rock?" he asked himself, has he waddled over to the hole. He dug as much as he could with his flippers around the rock, but it was just letting the rock go deeper. "Maybe the shooting star burnt up and is now a rock!" he shouted. He picked up the rock, but dropped it instantly. It was too heavy. He tried a wheelbarrow, it broke. What was he to do..? Chapter 5: Rock and Roll The rock was tightly wedged in the center of this deep hole. Knowing he couldn't move it, he asked phoned a friend. "Tails? Yeah, I need to talk to Fists.". "He's helping Wings fix his plane, what do you need?" replied Tails. "I need someone extremely strong to do something that'll only take a few seconds." said Metal. "Okay, I'll send Fists over there now." said Tails, putting down the phone. Just then, Metal's spy phone began to ring. AUSTIN CALLING, it read. Metal answered. "Hello?" "Hi there. I was wondering if I can get my flippers on one of yer weapons there. I'll pay how ever much it is." asked Austin. "Look, I got somethin' seriously goin' on right now, and I can't exactly help, but YOU can help with this trouble if you want. I'll give you a flamethrower in return..!" said Metal, now smiling. "Sure. I'll come around your house. Wait, where are you?" asked Austin as Metal put down the phone. He stared at the rock and said "If I can't pick you up, lucky rock, I'll roll you." Chapter 6: Best Penguins Just then, Metalmanager spotted 6 penguins walking over. Austin, Tails, Fists, 2 EPF agents and Gary. "I don't know what you think is under there, but I'm gonna help anyway." said Austin, reluctantly. "Fists, try and pick up the rock!" said Tails. Fists attempted to move the rock, but failed. Now looking at the night sky, Metalmanager turned to the penguins and said "Look guys, we gotta move it all at once. Let's try it.". They all walked over to the rock and pushed it in different directions. "No no no! In the same direction, at the same time!" shouted Metal. They all lined up and pushed the rock in the same direction. Just then, the rock began to move as they pushed it to the left. It had moved! "YES! FINALLY!" exclaimed Metal, now jumping up and down. "Look! What's that thing?" said Gary, who was relaxing with a cup of coffee. "I'm not sure. Is that...glowing?" said Metal, who was now crouching. "It's...a note." said Fists. "But, why is it glowing and yellow?" asked Tails. "It's not yellow...it's golden.." said Metal, now holding it to the sky. Chapter 7: Rings of Luck Metalmanager sat on the big rock and began to read the note. "Fortune fades like words in the sand. Just like that it's nothing at all just means. Make real of all that seems. Seven rings will guide you." "Um, what on earth does that mean?" asked Tails. "I don't think it's supposed to make any sense..." replied Austin. "Metal, you okay?" asked Fists. "I understand it perfectly." replied Metal. "Is this a trick? A prank? A gag?" asked Gary. "No...it's a message." said Metal. "No....it's a warning." Chapter 8: Culprit "So...who wrote this?" asked Gary, now looking into his empty cup of coffee. "I don't know, but it's not a joke, that's for sure." replied Metal. Metalmanager waddled forward, now looking at the sky intently. "Come on. Show me what you mean." said Metal. "Psst, I think he's gone a bit crazy!" whispered an EPF agent to Gary." "Come on...SHOW ME!" shouted Metal, now raising his fipper to the sky. 7 stars formate into a circle, along with another 7 groups of 7. "What the..." said Metal. He raised the note to his eyes again. "Seven rings will guide you.". "of course..." said Metal. "Guys, I need your help" "What with, Metal?" asked Tails. "I have to get to the USA." he replied. "And it has to be now." Chapter 9: USA Metalmanager, Fists, Austin, Tails, Gary and 2 EPF Agents quickly ran through lands and countries. Speed nights with feet in sand and snow. They finally reached the USA, where Metalmanager could still see the 7 rings in the sky. While penguins and puffle slept, they ran to the end of the country to the seaside. "This is it." said Metalmanager. "This is what? I still don't know what's going on!" said Gary in discomfort. The seven rings in the sky shined down onto the sea. "The note, it said they would guide me. They have led me here." said Metal. One of the rings in the sky disappears, and a blue ring appears in the sea. "There it is." said Metal, picking up the ring. He held it to the group and said "This is what we need." Chapter 10: Need more Rings More soon Category:stories Category:missions Category:Space